


Turning Page

by MoDeStories



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bipolar Disorder, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim - Freeform, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fatherhood, Fathers!Evak, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Isak Valtersen - Freeform, Love, M/M, Parenthood, Rape, References to Depression, Relationship(s), SKAM, Teenagers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoDeStories/pseuds/MoDeStories
Summary: Eira is the daughter of Isak and Even. A loving family that unfortunately face difficulties they didn´t know they were going to face. After struggling with her past Eira´s path leads her in a direction far from her dreams. But maybe this is the way she is meant to follow?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Halla there! This is our first time writing on here, hope you'll like it!  
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts

**December 2016**

 

It´s Christmas in Norwegian and the streets are covered with a thin layer of snow, glittering in the light of the sun. The family Valtersen Bech Naesheim were going to celebrate Christmas together with their friends, as they´ve done ever since high school, only nowadays there will be some kids running around and eating sugary candy. And this family would as usual be late.

 

“Dad! Where did you put my dress, you were going to wash?” Eira was eager to find out, immediately. Isak starred at his daughter confused as he got dressed. “The red one, I was going to have it today, remember?” “Oh, right I washed it” he jumped into his black jeans. “So… where is it?” Eira started to be inpatient. “Oh shit... I eh forgot to put it up to dry... I´m sorry sweetheart” he took a shirt from the wardrobe. “But daaad are you for real? I need it for now!” Eira pulled his arm slightly. “Can´t you have the black one? It´s pretty” he said in hurry. Eira rolled her eyes.

Even peeked out from the kitchen. “Are you two ready? We´re getting late” “Dad he didn´t dry my red dress! And the black one is for New Year.” Even sighed. “Don´t worry sweetheart I did put it on dry yesterday when you two were sleeping” He gave Isak the look, not seeming too impressed.

Isak knew Even was writing on his new book and he was quite stressed over the deadline. He was really trying to help him out but whatever he tried to do Even managed to get more work done. At least he did the cooking even though he sucked at it. “It´s in the laundry room, hurry up now”. “Thanks daddy!” she ran away to get ready. “You really saved me there” Isak mumbled as he gave Even a light peck on the lips. Even buttoned Isak´s last button “You´re lucky you´re so darn cute.

Now, where´s the cupcakes? We really got to go”. Even had already put his shoes on, car keys in his hand. “Uh… cupcakes?” “The ones you were going to buy yesterday?

We promised to help Vilde with the sweets to the coffee.” Isak groaned. “Fuck I totally forgot that when I were grocery shopping…” He could swear he wrote it down in his phone.

“First don´t sorry me, second we told Vilde to fix something” Even´s eyes peered into his, a little bit harsh out of stress, but he couldn´t hide the chaff in his eyes. “Can´t we just take the sweets?” Isak tried to save the situation.

“No, it´s Eira´s” “She hasn´t gotten it yet” Even eased up a little, shrugged. “Okay then, but you´re the one buying her new candy” “Fine, go to the car with the presents and I´ll catch the candy and soda – Eira sweetheart are you ready?”

At last the family were on their way. It had been some weeks of writing and working, they barely saw each other before they picked up Eira from school. Usually Isak took care of Eira most of the week and weekends, sometimes Even wrote by night to manage spending time with her. All Even´s energy was built on coffee and the urge to finish his work.

Isak began to get a bit tired, he by no means thought it was tough to be with Eira alone, in the other way it was something he had wanted for a while, spending more time with his daughter. But to multitask all the home´s needs was different. Wash, vacuum clean, grocery shopping and help Eira with homework with not getting real privacy was tiring. And he was concerned about Even, he was good at keeping a happy face, but maybe he shouldn´t worry, the book will be done soon.

Either way, they needed a break from this pattern. It would be such a relief to go to the Christmas gathering.

Eira knocked on the door with her small hands. Vilde opened it with a big smile and gave her a hug. “Eira! I´m happy to see you! Welcome, come in. Don´t forget your shoes”. Even and Isak gave her a hug and helped her with the food they brought. “How come you´re always the latest to show up guys” Vilde took some of the sodas. “You know us” Even smiled apologetic.

The house was decorated in red and white with tiny Santa Clauses and reindeers. Fairy lights framing the rooms with a scent of oranges and cinnamon. Winter songs played, reminding each other to be loving. Vilde really was into creating a nice atmosphere.

They walked into the dinner room and got greeted by the high school squad as the kids were playing.

It hit Isak, that they were all so grown up. They weren´t teens anymore. They all had families.

Jonas, his very best friend, waited his first kid. His significant other, Malin, such a pretty girl, oh was he lucky for them both, all three. Eva, independent Eva with Tomas and their little Tore. Madhi with his fiancée, also, waiting for his first. Sana and her husband Bastian with their little Leon and Mathilde. Magnus and Vilde with their full house living with the small twins Todd and Silje and their older daughter Line whom was the same age as Eira. Noora had found her way back to England with William, and Chris found her love in the USA.

We all have come so far. Most of us sitting here, together. “As the last couple, finally have shown up, the food is ready, plates are on the table – children first!” Vilde walked into the kitchen with Sana right behind her, helping the children to take some food.

 

 

“Even, you´re writing on a book, right?” Jonas passed him a light beer. The boys had moved to the living room to catch up. Even´s eyes lit up of excitement as he talked about having his second book launched. If Magnus wouldn´t had interrupt Isak´s thoughts he´d be staring into those eyes for hours.

“You must be fucking proud, Isak” Magnus was leaning back in the sofa, stretching his arms out. “Yeah, he has been working on it for a long time, I´m proud as can be.” Even´s smile spread to Isak´s lips like a fire. He was proud, the most proud and happiest man on earth. “Heyyy cheers for Even! And the expectant dads, Madhi and Jonas!” “For old days and for the future” Isak clanked his beer to his beloved friend´s.

The ladies just entered the living room after a bath in Fossbakkens bathtub on their outdoor terrace. They joined them sharing good laughs.

The younger children had gone to bed in Todd and Silje´s room. Line and Eira joined the adults, Line snuggled up between Magnus and Vilde, and Eira got herself up in Isak´s lap.

“Hey, you´ve had a lot of fun, hm?” Her eyes were heavy and she gave him a yawn as an answer. He rocked her back and forth slowly as when she was little, half listening to the other chatting. The greenish eyes reminded him of Even but those were so innocent. Eira caught his stare. “Love you”. He could mistake her voice for an angel. “Love you too princess” Eventually her eyes were closed and her breath deep and steady. He and Even exchanged looks. A mild smile reached Isak.

“Well we women” Vilde giggled “planned to have our yearly barbeque nearby Geilo? What do you think about that?” “We can hire a cottage and stay some nights. There´s beautiful nature and we could visit the national park if we´d like. I believe the children would just love it!”

Eva and Sana nodded in agreement as Vilde poured some wine in their glasses. “It´s unbelievable you´re already planning our summer but yeah that sounds amazing. June then?” Jonas chuckled, his fingers wandering on Malin´s arm. “June, it is” Eva said. “Cheers on that then!” as the second or third toast were shared Eira had fallen asleep in Isak´s arms and soon they would be heading home.

 

 

Even carried Eira upstairs as Isak took off his jacket. He toed off his shoes and put the car keys on the drawer in the hall. He catches his reflection in the hallway mirror. His eyes were humble and glittery as the snow outside. He was happy. His face a bit older but nowadays spotless.

His hair was just as messy as always and his eyes the same, if not more experienced. He had been through things in his life that was hard to accept but he had forgiven and right now, he was happy. The world was in its right place. And that was all that mattered. A wave of calm swept his body and he walked the stairs up to Eira´s room.

Even sat on the edge of the violet sheets. The gaze facing Eira, peacefully sleeping, turned to Isak. “How are we blessed to have such an angel?” Even whispered. Isak sat down next to Even taking his hands in his. “I´m not sure but one thing that I am sure about, I would have never ever, not in a million years, imagined myself in this beautiful place where I am, in this exact moment.” Isak gave him an insecure smile.

Even placed his hand on his cheek and stroke it with his thumb. Fuck weren´t he the most perfect being in this world. Beyond this world. Isak followed the structure of his forehead, nose, jawline to the neck with his eyes. Even´s lusting eyes still made him blush.

Even stood up on his feet and reached his hand for Isak to grab it. His arms then wrapped around Isak. He gave him a teasing peck on the lips. “I´m sorry I have been working on that book for so long, I´ve missed you”

Without losing eye contact they stumbled out of Eira´s room as they were kissing, closing the door behind them. They made it into their bedroom, Even fumbled to unbutton Isak´s shirt. He got it off and Isak sat down on the bed. Even was standing in front of him, taking his hands in his, giving him a passionate kiss on the temple and then on the cheek, lips, neck. Even put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him down to the bed as he was moving further down his body. Kisses light on his skin, reminding him of the time where all they knew was love and that was the only priority.

Isak took Even his shirt off and then intertwined his fingers with Evens dark, blonde hair. He couldn´t believe they hadn´t been together like this for months. How he had waited. He really wanted him, now.

 

_“Oh thinkin' about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more Baby,_

_you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven”_

 

‘’Fuck Even, you’re so hot’’ Even smirked and kissed his husband even more intensely. Isak pulled Even by the waist, to have him as close as possible. Isak could feel Evens cock harden as he grinded against him, which really turned him on. ‘’The pants love’’ Isak moaned in Evens ear. Even smirked and managed to lurk the pants off, Isak first, then his own.

Isak could feel Evens hands grabbed his ass. First two finger and then a third one. ‘’I’m ready love’’ he said between his breath. ‘’Should we take it slow?’’ Even said while he took the lube from the nightstand. ‘’yeah’’ he gasped. Even slide his dick inside. Isak let out a moan. They were moving slowly back and forth. Isak felt overwhelmed with every movement Even did.

Their breathing became heavier as they were moving a little bit faster. He would never want to let go of this moment. ‘’I’m there, soon’’ Even gasped. ‘’ Me…too’’ Isak could barely hold on. Moments later both came. Even slowly pulled out and rolled over on his back, laid next to him. Isak gave him a kiss and rest his head on his chest.'’ That was amazing’’ ‘’We should do this more often’’ Even answered and played with Isak’s hair. He smiled.

‘’ When are you done with the book? Like, actually done? ‘’ Even chuckled. Isak had his head on his chest whilst Even played with his hair.

‘’In the begging of February, the deadline is the third, why honey?’’ ‘’I was just thinking that maybe we should go on a trip or something together, just you and me’’ Isak looked at Even. His heart pounding in rhythm with his.

“Yeah, that sounds good. I could really need some quality time with my handsome husband’’ he looked at Isak and smiled. ‘’So… a trip then to Bergen, after the book is released? Should we say three days?” Isak caught his stare and pouted with his lips. ‘’Bergen, it is. Make it four days’’ Even kissed him on the temple.

Isak fell asleep on Evens chest, with Evens arm around him. Later, in the middle of the night, Eira woke up and came to their bedroom, she snuggled up between them. There they all were, safe and sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**January 2017**

 

  


 

‘’Halla, it’s Even’’ He rested his feet on table next to the computer and grabbed his _best dad in the world_ cup, which he got from Eira this Christmas.

‘’Hey Even, it’s your manger Karl here’’

‘’Karl, what’s up man?’’ Even took a sip from his coffee.

‘’All good man, guess what’’

‘’Nah, tell me’’ Even took his feet down from the table.

‘’Somebody got his book published – no complications, all approved. It´s out within days”

“No way! It´s all done? Just like _that_? It´s too good to be true” he jumped out of the chair in surprise.

“It´s good and it´s true, just like that. Congrats man.”

“Thank you, Karl, what´s next?” he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Well it´s a meeting tomorrow and there will be a release announcement this Friday. I suggest you prepare a lil´ speech, there will be people.”

“Sure, thanks again Karl, appreciate it”

“No problem, see you tomorrow”

“See ya” Even held his breath. Shit. He made it. It´s all done. His book is done. _His book is done_. He put his cup on the table and run down the stairs.

“Isak… Isak!” he entered the living room and flew down next to Isak whom sat in the sofa. He was watching _Modern Family_ with Eira. “Hm? Honey?” Isak seemed a little bit tired. “I, your amazing and loving – incredible, husband, just a few seconds ago got his book published” he smiled waiting for a respons from his husband.

Isak turned his whole body towards him and his eyes lit up. “No way! What an _incredible_ husband I have indeed!” Isak hugged him and gave him several kisses. “Come on, tell me, when do I get to read this masterpiece?” ‘’This Friday’’

Then Eira came up to her dad and gave him a kiss and a hug. ‘’Dad I’m so proud of  you’’ ‘’Thank you so much’’ Isak jumped up from the sofa, into the kitchen. later he came out with nonalcoholic champagne in the fancy glasses. “We need to celebrate this don't you think” Then they all were together watching _Modern Family_ , the stress were over, such a surreal feeling.

 

 

People were mingling around with champagne in their hands, discussing enthusiastically. Music surrounded the ambience. He looked at the examples of his book, standing by the scene. He was overwhelmed by the idea of his book being released, and by the people joining him here today. a dream come true.

He caught his husband and daughter by the snacks table, taking more candy than necessarily and he was not surprised. He walked over to them with a sigh, grabbed his husband by the waist and put a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. he cleared his throat.’’ Excuse me, but that is all candy we have’’ Isak turned around with a guilty smile and so did Eria. ‘’It was her idea’’ Isak pointed at Eira. ‘’ Don’t blame me dad, you told me!” He just laughed at them.

“One two three, one two three, testing, testing.’’ The audience turn their attention to Karl, standing on the scene. ‘’Welcome here everyone to this special moment. Finally, Even is done with his book. A man who´s been on my nerves _a lot_ but how can you resist that charm in the end. He has been working really hard, a lot of spare time I am sure. Even, it has been an honour to work with you and I’m looking forward to work with you again. So, give this man a big applause’’

Even got up on the scene and was handed the mic bowing for the applause. ‘’Thank you, Karl, thank you”. ‘’I’m not good with speeches, so I will do this quick and easy’’ The audience laughed.

‘’It has been a roller-coaster writing this book. I just want to thank my husband, that has been so supportive and to my beautiful daughter that has been patient with me’’ Isak threw him a kiss and Eira smiled. “Also, a big thank you for all the people I have been working with, especially you Karl. Thank you all for coming here today and support me. I’m so thankful. Let’s just hope this book will sell, I think you´ll enjoy it as much as I do’’ The audience laughed and applauded as he left the scene with a bow, once again.

 

 

Even didn’t know how to put it. He knew that he should´ve told Isak in the beginning of the week, when he got the news. He couldn´t wait too long, but he was nervous because of Isak´s reaction. It wasn't like him to wait to tell him anything.

He figured Isak was in his office by the living room, doing paperwork as he usually does Friday´s, his working-at-home day. Correctly, there he sat, answering emails. Even stood in the door opening, holding his hand on the doorframe. _Just go for it_ . ‘’Honey, I have something to tell you’’ Isak turned around in his chair and looked at Even, he could tell he knew something was up. ‘’Okay, what is it?’’  ‘’I know we agreed to go Bergen together, you and I this week.” He paused. “But my manager told me that I had to go on a book tour’’ Even bit his lip, waiting for an answer. He knew that Isak would get disappointed, but this book tour was big for him, otherwise he would turn it down. ‘’Okay’’ Isak said with a shrug. Even knew by the tone of his voice, that he was hurt. ‘’Are you sure, because I know this trip is meaningful to you’’ ‘’ It is, but it doesn’t seem to be important to you’’ Isak snapped at him. ’’Honey, you know this is important to me, just like it is for you. Sorry I haven’t told you earlier’’ Isak stood up, _this isn´t going well_ . ‘’Earlier? How long have you known about this?’’ Even noticed that he got upset. ‘’Four days’’ His voice was tense. The silence hit. Isak gave no expression. ‘’Unbelievable’’ He muttered for himself, as he walked by Even. ‘’Isak, I’m really sorry, but this is something big for me. Maybe once in a lifetime experience’’ Isak turned around and yelled ‘’ Then go if that is more imported than us’’ ‘’Isak, it´s not more important than you, you know that. Don't act childish.’’ Isak shook his head while walking up the stairs, as if he wasn’t listening at all. Even followed Isak and grabbed his hand, but Isak just snatched it away. ‘’Honey, listen to me’’ he tried to sound calm. ‘’No, I won’t’’  ‘’Isak, really, we’re grownups’’ Isak turned. ‘’Says the man who waited for _four days_ to tell his fucking husband that he is going on a book tour, when they have planned to go on trip to Bergen together, which day? Tomorrow, yeah, exactly the same week’’  ‘’Isak I’m sorry’’ ‘’ No you´re not, I've already packed and prepared for the trip. The clock is two and I’m going to pick up our daughter from school, bye’’ Then the door slammed and his husband was out of sight. Even stood still in the same spot not knowing what to think. He tried to shrug it off, he knew Isak was frustrated and he would make it up for him.

 

His phone vibrated. It took him some seconds to react and pick it up. He really wanted it to be Isak, that would tell him that he is sorry, but it wasn’t.

**Karl (manger):**

Hey! I just want to remind you that the taxi will pick you up seven a ’clock tomorrow. You are still on, right??

Hugs Karl

**Even:**

Halla! Yeah of course I am. See you then.

**Karl (manger):**

Great man!

 

Even shut off his phone and put it in his pocket. He was filled with mixed feelings, not sure what to do. He had to go on this tour. They weren't able to place it another week. Why couldn´t Isak just understand? With great effort, after standing still staring at nothingness thinking back and forth, he managed to get a suitcase and started to pack for the coming trip.  


After a while he heard small, quick steps up the stairs. “Daddy! Where are you?” he heard Eira across the floor, opening doors. He could hear Isak downstairs, washing the dishes with a temper. “Here sweetie” Even broke free from his mind, he sat in his chair, stretched his arms, shook life in himself. Quickly he hid his suitcase, he didn´t know if he should tell her right now. “Hi dad” Eira peeked from the door. “What’s up?” she walked over to him with open arms, hugging him. “Not much, just paperwork. How was school?” She leaned on his chair. ‘’It was nice’’ ‘’Okay good. Did you learn something new?’’ ‘’Nah’’ She wasn´t giving him much to go on, was it some teenager way to talk? Should he tease her? Not worth it. ‘’Okay…? Did you get your result from the math test you did last week?” She faced an invisible spot on his shoulder. ‘’Yeah, got a C…’’ ‘’Congrats, I knew that you would make it, because you worked so hard for it’’ ‘’An A would have been better…’’ ‘’What? C is really good! I only got an E in math at your age’’ Eira rolled her eyes ‘’Don’t be so hard on yourself, you’re only eleven. Don´t let the grades define you, you don´t need to have straight A´s’’ ‘’I will try, really I will, but maybe you should give daddy a hug, looks like he need one’’ Then she walked out of his office. She was right, he needed to give his husband a hug.

The three of the them sat around the dinner table, eating the food Isak had cooked for them. Maybe it was not the most tasting food, but Even was grateful that he did it.

He could feel the tense in the air. They haven’t talk about the fight since Eira came home from school, and Even though it maybe was for the best to not bring it up around her. He had to talk to him when she had gone to sleep, because this was something she didn’t need to worry about.

Eira talked about how school was, that a guy in her class had punched another kid till he bled. Even tried to have eye contact with Isak, but he ignored him ‘’Was it Patrik again?’’Isak asked ‘’Yeah, who else’’ ‘’I can’t believe he turned out like that’’ ‘’Me neither, I don’t know how we used to be friends…’’  Eira took a bit from her food. ‘’Come on, why’re you giving each other the silent treatment?’’ They looked at her confused. She raised her eyebrows ‘’You two have been going on the whole afternoon ‘’ ‘’Ask your father’’ Isak couldn´t hide his bitter voice. Even sighed. Eira turned towards Even. He didn’t know how he was going to tell her, but he knew that he had to. ‘’You now that we were planning of going to Bergen’’ ‘’Yeah and I’m was going to sleep at gran’s’’ Before Even opened his mouth to speak, Isak interrupted him. ‘’And now we’re not going, because your dad is going on a book tour tomorrow…’’ “A book tour? Can´t you just go together or something?” Of course, Even wanted his husband by his side and spend time with him. But it doesn’t work like that. ‘’Is not that easy.. It’s many changes needs to be done and we don’t have that time. It wouldn’t be fun for dad either, since I will be working the whole time’’ ‘’I’m sitting here you know and it would have been really nice to have been asked if I would like to come with you’’ Then he took is plate and walked off.

Even went up the stairs to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth. Poured some water in a cup, took two pills and swallowed. The meds had been helping him massively, he had mood swings now and then but that was it. After washing his face he went into Eira’s room. She had fallen asleep. He sat next to her in the bed and kissed her forehead. ‘’I love you sweetheart. I’m sorry for the fight with dad over dinner, but it´s nothing to worry about. Take care of dad when I’m gone’’ Even whispered into her ear. “My own little angel”. Then he went for his own bed. When he walked into his bedroom, Isak was already asleep. He crawled down next to him and spooned him. It felt so nice to have him closed and _god_ what he will miss him over the coming days, it felt like the stress was over just to surprise him again. He had his chin on his shoulder ‘’I’m sorry beautiful, I should´ve told you earlier about this trip. I know it´s my fault. I really hate when we fight, especially when we go off to bed angry at each other. Love you, I love you so fucking much’’ He turned the lamp off, standing on the nightstand.

 

Isak turned around to face Even´s face, deeply asleep. He was wonderful, he knew he was without being able to see more than the contours of him in the dark, feeling the heat near his body. His heartbeats and breaths were beautiful, the music of home and safety. He wanted to tell him before, that he was sorry when Even had whispered in his ear. But he didn´t dare to, Even didn’t know he was awake back then. But he was. He heard every word. How could he have been so selfish and childish before, Isak swore at himself. He observed Even´s breathes for a while, the soothing feeling of having him close. He soon fell asleep.

Isak woke up and sleepily turned around to spoon his beautiful husband, but he is not laying there. For a moment, his heart skips a beat, then it hits him that Even left today for the book tour. On Even´s pillow was a note. It was a drawing of them, when they were hugging each other and the words _I Love You_ . Isak smiled. Then Eira came and crawled up next to him. They spent some hours in bed talking about everything. He loves these moments with her. Where did the time go and how did she grow up so fast? It felt like it was yesterday Even and he picked her up at the hospital and now she is lying next to him soon twelve years old. Before he knew it she will be twenty and moving out of the house, the thought scared him, it didn´t come easy that his princess one day will leave them and start her own life. He kissed Eira on her temple. ‘’Please don’t grow up little baby”  Eira laughed “You wish’’ “Hah hah hah funny. Just remember to visit dad time to time okay?” “It´s not like I would leave you two alone too long” she grinned. “Breakfast?” ‘’Sounds fatasticó’’ they walked downstairs. They watched their favourite movie _Narnia_ as they ate pancakes _._ ‘’Do you want to go shopping, I know I´m your biggest fashion guru’’ “Yeah right because you look exactly like Dodie Clark and Miley Cyrus, my true fashion icons’’ Isak posed with the peace sign in front of his eyes “No?’’ ‘’Cute. We should totally look for new shoes for you dad” “Don´t underestimate my Nikes” Isak´s phone vibrated.

 

**Mom:**

Dinner at our place six a ‘clock.

Love Mom and Dad <3

 

**Isak:**

Eira and I are going to the mall, but we´re coming when we’re done.

 

**Mom:**

So lovely! I miss my granddaughter so much.

 

**Isak:**

Mom, you did see her last week.

 

**Mom:**

Yeah, one week is too long.

 

**Isak:**

You’re funny mom. See you tonight.

 

It was a great day for shopping, there wasn´t a lot of people and they found some nice piece of clothing. After a couple of ours they went to Isak´s parents.

Isak drove up on the driveway to his family home. It always felt good to come home to his parents. He opened the door and the smell of food reached him. His mother was standing front the stove and his dad sat in the couch and watched the news. ‘’Halla’’ Isak said while he gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek. ‘’Oh, hey there’’ Marianne smiled. Eira gave her grandma a peck and a hug, then she sat down next to her grandpa and gave him a peck and a hug too. Isak stole a homemade meatball his mother had made. He had forgot how well she made them. ‘’Hey, don’t eat all of them now, food is almost ready. We’re just waiting for the potatoes to be done.’’  Isak walked into the living room where he found his dad and daughter laughing at funny clips on YouTube. He joined them. After a few minutes his mother yelled ‘’Food is ready boys, and my little girl’’ The three of them went to the kitchen and sat down. ‘’So, how was the day?’’ Terje said ‘’It was nice, I found some really nice clothes’’ Eira pointed at her bag. “You have to show us later” Terje smiled at her. ‘’So Isak have you heard anything from Even?’’ Marianne asked. ‘’No, I haven’t’’ Isak thought about to call Even this morning, but he didn’t want to disturb him. He know he could just send a text too him, but he wanted to call, hear his voice. So, he waited for tonight, when Eira had gotten to sleep. ‘’We’re glad that his book is doing great’’ Terje said. Eira talked about her ballet practises and the preparing for the autumn´s show. Gran and gramps were always so excited to be around her. Isak was happy that his parents has changed so much since he was a teen. That they’re more involved in his life and in their granddaughter’s life. He remembers when he and Even told his parents that they were going to be grandparents. Already back then his relationship with them had gotten better. From that day and on it got even better, stronger. He knew that they had regrets and wanted to start over. He´s glad they did try even though he can’t forgive them for the teenage years. Mom was ill facing her own struggles, it could have been handled better but it was what it was, she´s better now, stable. It was tougher to accept his dad, what he did… but he believed he was different, he seemed different. the past is the past and life is now. And he has accepted them for the beings they are now.

 

The car rolled down the driveway, his parents standing by the door and waved. Eira had fallen asleep in her grandmothers lap when they were watching TV. He drove by some fields on the countryside, what he could tell from the light of the car. He could hear the soothing sound from the car and Eira’s breathing, which made him calm. The drive from his parents’ house to his took about 30 minutes. When they came home the clock was eleven. He carried Eira upstairs to her bed and kissed her goodnight. Then he sat down in the couch and picked up his phone. He noticed he had a missed call from Even. He pressed the call button and the signals came through.

 

Even had just shut his eyes attempting to get some sleep when his phone started ringing. He saw it was Isak and his heart skipped a beat.

‘’Halla’’ Even said with raspy voice.

‘’Halla’’

It went silent for a couple seconds.

‘’I’m so sorry about the fight…. I know this is big for you, and I’m so proud how far you have come. I … I just really wanted to spend time with you this week. I love you Even’’

‘’I know that you’re sorry and so am I. I should have told you when I first knew about it, I promise that when I come home, we can go on a mini trip just you and I. Love you too honey, so much. So how was your day?’’

‘’It was great. We miss you of course. We spent the day at the mall before eating dinner at my parents. How was yours?”

‘’That sounds lovely. It has a been day for sure. A lot of traveling and a lot of impression. I have been on two places today and I’m pretty tired, but it has been good. I miss you too my loves’’

They talked for a while and the clock hit half past one.

‘’You will be home on Thursday, right?’’

‘’Yeah, late evening’’

‘’Okay, get some sleep know you have a busy day tomorrow’’

‘’I will, but don’t forget to remind Eira about her homework’’

‘’I won’t, sleep tight my love. Love you’’

‘’Good, goodnight my gorgeous husband’’

Then they hung up and Even fell asleep on the second.

 

Even was on his way to the hotel room, when a woman in the middle age stopped him. ‘’Hey, you’re Even Valtersen Bech Naeshiem right, the author of the book _The boy who couldn’t hold his breath under water_?’’ Even got a little bit shocked that someone recognised him on the street. ‘’Yeah, that’s me’’ ‘’Oh I love that book, can I please get a photo with you?’’ He was unsure how to act, but stood next to the woman, half posing. ‘’Sure, why not’’ Then she took the picture and walked away. Even chuckled for himself, he never thought that someone would take a picture with him or even recognise him.

He opened the door to his room and sat down by the desk and started to eat the food he had brought with him. His phone vibrated.

 

**My Love:**

Halla honey, Eira wants to skype now before she goes to bed, do you have time?

**Even:**

Halla, of course I have time for that, just call me’’

 

Even got really excited he hadn’t seen his daughter´s face in two days and he really missed it. Then he got a skype call from _Isakyaki._ Even laughed for himself, Isak still had the same username. Then a window popped up and he saw his husband and daughter´s face on the screen. Eira had her hair in a bun and her pyjamas she got from his mom, and Isak’s hair was a mess, but Even liked it that way. ‘’Hey dad’’ Eira said ‘’Hey Angel, how are you?’’ I´m good, it was a nice day, I was at Vilma´s place after the ballet. What about you? How is it” ‘’I’m all good too. It´d be better if you two made me company, it is a little lonely but they´re keeping me busy.” “Haha that´s good, we´re busy having fun without you so don´t you worry” Eira teased him. “Oh I have fun too, sometimes. You know what happened to day for example?’’ Eira looked at him with raised eyebrows. “No, dad, tell me, what happened?” ‘’Well, I was walking to my hotel, when a lady stopped me to take a picture with me. It was quite weird’’ ‘’So you have fans! Never had a thought’’Even and Isak chuckled. ‘’No but honestly that´s pretty cool” They talked for a while, how Eira´s laugh could brighten up his life.  ‘’Now it’s way past your bedtime, let’s go to bed. I will come home tomorrow’’ ‘’It´s not even that late’’ ‘’No, you have school tomorrow and I have work and dad have a long day tomorrow too’’ Isak said. ‘’Okay, but then you need to promise me that I can stay up till dad comes home tomorrow’’. ‘’Okay, I agree on that, what do you think dad?’’ Even said ‘’I approve’’ Isak stroke Eira´s back. “But it´s going to be late” ‘’Good night my princess, sweet dreams and I will see you tomorrow’’ Even smiled. ‘’Good night, love you’’ Then they hang up and Even went straight to bed.

 

The time was around midnight and they had just given one from the team a ride home, now it was only him and Karl left in the car. ‘’Feels good to come home man?’’ Karl was the one driving. ‘’Yeah, it feels really good, I have missed them a lot, you?’’ Even looked through the window, looking at the houses passing by. ‘’Yeah, I have missed my girlfriend, she´s soon delivering’’ Even looked at him, he recognized his past self in him, the joy of waiting for a firstborn. ‘’When will the sunshine arrive?’’ ‘’Within three weeks, if everything goes as planned’’ Karl thrummed on the steering wheel. ‘’That’s soon, scared?’’ ‘’As hell, any good advice?’’ ‘’Well honestly, be there for each other, because first weeks is tough.” Karl nodded. ‘’We also did have fights about the smallest things that was really just unnecessary. We figured compromising and helping each other out is the key and here we are eleven years later and still together. Teamwork is the advice’’ ‘’Thanks man, I´ll remember that. But eh… expect some calls in the near future.’’ ‘’Just call me’’ They drove on his street, finally home. ‘’Here´s your stop man’’ Karl braked slowly and the car stopped outside his house. ‘’Thanks for the ride and for everything. Bye’’ ‘’Bye man, say hey to my little buddy and to Isak’’ ‘’I sure will, haha’’

Even picked up his keys and unlocked the door. He left the keys on the drawer and put his suitcase down. Then he walked into the living room where he found his beautiful husband and angel of daughter snuggled up together, asleep.  Eira rubbed her eyes ‘’Dad?’’ she said with a yawn. Even hushed her, then picked her up and carried her to her room. He tucked her in, kissed her temple and whispered to her ‘’I´m home now ,daddy loves you’’ ‘’Love you too’’ Eira said half asleep. Even stayed a little longer beside Eira and sang for her, like he and Isak used to do when she was a baby. He stroked her back until she had fallen asleep. He went down to his husband still sleeping in the sofa. Some drool was dripping from his mouth, but he was still the cutest. He woke him up with a kiss on his nose. Both tired but happy they went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you´ve enjoyed Turning Page so far. 
> 
> Just a reminder that we don´t have English as our native language, our text may be flawed but we do our very best.
> 
> Have a good day! 
> 
> love


	3. Chapter 3

**March 2016**

“Happy birthday to youuu, happy birthday dear Eira!” she opened her morning puffy eyes and tiredly sat up in her tee, leaning against the wall. Smiling she looked at her dads, singing for full mouths. Always being the dorks they were just to make her laugh, how she loved them for it.

Even carried a strawberry cupcake with a sparkler in it. Isak stood next to him with three presents, not all of them, neatly wrapped in silver and purple. They sat down in her bed after kissing her on her head.

“Happy birthday Eira!” Isak gave her the smallest packet. “What could it be?” Eira squeezed the packet, shook it in order to figure out. It gave a dull jizzle. “Come on, open it” Isak moved closer to the wall, leaning on it just like Eira. “Who is the most excited here dad?” Carefully she untied the band. Then unwrapped the paper. She gasped. “Wow.. it´s so pretty” It was a silver chain with three charms, one that it said Family, a crown and the third was a pair of angel wings. It was perfect, she held her family close to heart. Isak always called her Princess and Even his little Angel. It was sweet. She would probably keep it on forever if she could.

‘’I knew you would like it’’ Even helped her with the bracelet. She turned her arm to look at every charm. “Thanks a lot, I love it” she hugged them one by one.

Isak later gave her the second gift, it was slightly bigger than the last one. She opened it just as carefully to spare the excitement, it was a card. It read shopping day with us, very fashionable dads xoxo. Gleefully she rolled her eyes at them.

The third and also the biggest gift, she opened it quickly eager to find out. It was a karaoke machine, she couldn’t stop but laugh at the fact they bought her a karaoke machine, of all things. She loved to sing, Her dads got a big hug from her and showered them with kisses. ‘’We should definitively try this one out, like, right now” “First thing after breakfast, dips be in the first duel” Even jumped out of the bed. “Hah! Okay then, do I smell pancakes?” Eira followed Even downstairs with Isak behind her. “You guessed it”

 _Imagine there’s no countries, it isn’t hard to do_ Eira and Even was standing in front of the couch, goofily to Isak. _Nothing to kill or die for and no religion too_. Isak smiled at them, they were performing and gesturing dramatically as they sang. _Imagine all the people living life in peace_.. Even took his hand around Eira’s waist as they sang _Yooo-ou-o-o-oou_.

All noon they spent singing. Eira missed having both her dads together with her. She never wanted to let go of this moment.

 

 

The house started to fill up with people. Kids were running around as the grownups were in the kitchen and living room talking and preparing the food.

Even’s mom was having a chat with Isak’s mom, while cutting the vegetables. Eira and Line was singing karaoke to Justin Bieber´s song Sorry. They were jumping around and people was applauding them. Magnus join them in the chorus, also jumping around. ‘’Didn’t know you was a fan’’ Jonas and Madhi had a laugh. ‘’Hell yeah I am’’ Magnus strutted around singing bits of Despacito. Vilde, Sana, Mari and Malin was talking in the living room. Isak and Eva was in the kitchen cooking the food, catching up. Even, Bastian and Isak’s dad was sitting at the kitchen table and talked about school, today's youth and Bastian being a principal. The other kids were playing PlayStation upstairs.

Dinner was great leaving everybody satisfied. Some were chatting around the table, while some was doing the dishes leaving the rest joining the kids that was laying in the sofa, watching a movie. Isak sat by the table. Malin’s belly was huge and they will be parents really really soon.

Eva put her hand on Isak's shoulder ''Can we talk?'' she looked concerned ''Yeah, of course''.

They walked over to his office, he closed the door behind them. ''Is everything okay?'' ''Thomas's layer called me yesterday…'' She said with a low voice, scared of someone might hearing them. ''Okay, what did he say?'' ''He said that Tomas wants the whole custody of Tore…That he will bring me up to court'' her eyes were watery. ''What!! Why? He agreed on having him every other weekend''

Oh no. Not this. Not now. How he disliked that man. He was such a douche, Isak believed he didn´t even cared that much about Tore. He just wanted to hurt Eva for the divorce, it pissed him off.

''Schh, don't speak that loud… I know..'' Isak sat down in his office chair, he ran his hand through his hair.

The divorce hadn’t been the smoothest. It had been really difficult, especially on Eva. Tomas did everything in his power to make Eva´s life tough. He took everything away from her, the house, the car and now his new girlfriend was living there with him. Eva had caught him cheating, not only once. She didn´t care about her being younger, looking like a fucking vouge model, but it did hurt. But after a lot of arguing, Tomas agreed having Tore every other weekend. Tore was her everything and she was worrying sick not knowing what he would live with when she wasn´t around, Tomas wasn´t the most present dad, if you can say so.

''But why does he want full custody?'' he didn´t want it to be his theory. ''I don’t really know… The lawyer just told me that he wanted the full custody'' She looked tired. A tear rolled down her cheek.. ''Are you kidding me”' he is a fucking joke. ''No… I’m so tired of this Isak, i did everything for him, EVERYTHING and what i got back was cheating.. I… I just feel that he will win.. I can´t take this anymore” She was sobbing. Isak walked over to her, pulled her into a hug and hold her tight. ''I can’t believe this man, he´s full of shit. He will never win Eva never'' he stroke her hair, trying to calm her down. ''I don't know Isak, I really don't know.. I will lose my son… I can't live with that.. He is everything I have''

Beautiful Eva, no one should hurt her, she doesn´t deserve hurting. '' He will not win, Eva, believe me he will not. We will figure something out. He can’t claim the whole custody, only because he wants to. There need to be reasons and those aren´t on his side'' he could feel her nodding slightly. They hugged for a while before walking out, joining the others.

''There you are, she´s just about to open the presents'' Even said, putting his arm around Isak's waist and kissed him on the cheek. He exchanged a warm nod to Eva. She sat down next to Vilde.

Jonas, Malin, Mahdi. Mari and Eva's gave her one present together, she opened theirs first. ''What! Are you kidding me!?'' she said. ''What did you get?'' Vilde asked. ''Three tickets to Miley Cyrus! I can´t believe you guys'' she had a huge smile on her lips.''Then you can bring your dad’s'' Isak said with a smirk. ''You wish!'' Everyone laughed. ''Thank you so much Jonas, Malin, Mahdi, Mari and Eva I love you guys!'' She walked over to them and gave them all a big hug. ''But you will bring me to the concert right?'' Magnus said playful. ''Haha, sorry but your chances are low''

Then Leon and Todd walked over with the present from Fossbakken and Sana's family. ''Oh, thank you'' She hugged them both. She unwrapped the present with a real surprise, in the box there was a pink polaroid camera. ''Stop it! Exactly what I wished for'' more hugs.

When Eira was done with unwrapping all the presents, she thanked them all one more time. Then she walked over to her dad's. ‘’Glad for all the present you got?’’ Even asked her and pulled her in for a side hug and kissed her head ‘’Yeah, I’m so happy right now you can´t imagine”. She took up her polaroid ''Let me take a picture of you two'' Isak and Even posed for the camera with a kiss and Eira snapped a picture. ''Aw, how cute'' ''Let me see'' Isak looked at the picture and smiled.

''I can take a picture of all the three of you'' Line said. ''Yeah, do that'' Eira joined her dads. ''We should do funny faces'' Line snapped a photo. “Hahaha beautiful. 'Should I take one more?'' ''Yeah'' Isak and Even was standing on each side of Eira and right about when Line was on her way to take the picture, Even and Isak kissed Eira on her cheeks.

The clock had just struck eleven and the guests had been heading home over an hour ago. Eira was up in her room, sleeping. Even and Isak laid on the couch exclaimed by the evening’s celebration. ‘’Can you believe that we almost have a teen in the house?’’ Isak looked up at Even ‘’It´s freaking me out, I hope she will be an easy one..’’ Even stroke his hand. ‘’Yeah, me too.. but we´re great dads”. Even chuckled. “Yeah… we are” Isak smiled at him. “Maybe we should go to bed to’’ Isak got up from Even’s chest and took his hand ‘’Yeah’’

The room was quiet, the only thing Even could hear was the sound of Isak´s small snoring. He had fallen asleep some hours ago, but Even couldn’t sleep. He stood by the window and stared into the darkness.

The last time he stood like this, was when Eira was barely one week old. She had waken him up in middle of the night, crying. He had been scared, scared that he couldn't make her stop and also scared of that he can't always be there for her when she need him, because of his mental health. He wanted to protect her from all the bad in this world, what if he couldn´t?

“Schh, go sleep now, daddy is here, schh” It didn't help, she was still crying. The tiredness washed over him.

Then he came to remember a song that his mom used to sing for him when he was little. So he begun to sing.

 

_“One look at you, my whole life falls in line_

_I prayed for, you before I called you mine_

_I can't believe it's true, sometimes_

_I can't believe it's true “_

 

 _The words_ matched what he felt for Eira. This song would be theirs now.

 

_“They say love is a journey, I promise that I'll never leave_

_When it's too heavy to carry, remember this moment with me_

_I get to love you, I get to love you,_

_I get to love you”_

 

It was a magical moment, Eira stopped crying. She locked her eyes in his, looking at him with an adorable face. She was the most beautiful thing in this world. How could he be blessed by this human in his arms, slowly falling asleep. He was still scared but somehow she calmed him with her presence. Even didn't believe in god, but someone must have sent him an angel. His own little angel.

 

 

**Some days later…..**

 

The clock had just passed three AM and Isak phone buzzed on the night stand. He rolled over and grabbed it,

‘’Hey, it’s Isak’’

‘’Hey, it’s Jonas’’...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used this chapter:  
> Imagine by John Lennon  
> I Get To Love You by Ruelle


	4. Chapter 4

The clock had just hit three AM and Isak phone buzzed on the night stand. He rolled over and grabbed it.

  
‘’Hey, it’s Isak’’

‘’Hey, it’s Jonas..’’

‘’Oh, hey man, everything okay?’’

‘’Yeah, everything is good, i just wanted to tell you that i became a dad tonight!’’

‘’What?! Congrats dude! Man…’’

‘’Yeah… It’s fucing unbelieveble. She is the cutest i have ever seen‘’

‘’Oh, it’s a girl!’’

‘’Yeah, so happy! I just wanted you to tell you, sleep now haha’’

'’You too, because you will not get much of it haha’’

‘’Yeah...Bye’’

'’Bye’’

 

 

It have been two weeks since Jonas and Malin got their adorable little baby girl and finally it's time to celebrate Jonas fatherhood. It's a tradition in the boy squad to celebrate the new dad (dads). They begun to do that when Magnus became a dad for the first time.

  
Isak was standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror and shaved his beard. Is not that he has a lot of beard, he never had. But he didn't like the stubble he got, so he always shaved.

  
When he was done with the shaving he took the aftershave he got from Even and it smelled like heaven.

  
He went to the bedroom were Even was and got dressed for tonight. ''Halla, handsome'' Isak said with a smirk and gave Even a kiss on the lips. ''Halla, I put out your outfit for tonight, it's on the bed'' ''Oh, thanks babe''

He got dressed and the outfit his husband had picked out was not bad at all. Dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue shirt. He sprayed Even’s Armani Code perfume on his wrists and neck. His phone buzzed in his pocket, it was a message from Eira.

**Group chat: Family <33333**

  
**Eira:** Have fun tonight!

 **Isak:** We will!

 **Even:** What’re you and Line going to do? :)<3

 **Eira:** We’re going to have a movie night! Vilde did order pizza ;)

 **Even:** Sounds fun!:)<3 

**Isak:** What movie are you two going to watch?

 **Even:** I hope it´s one by Buz Luhrman!! ;) <3

 **Eira:** Sorry to disappoint you dad, but we will watch Wonder Woman ;)  <3

 **Isak:** That’s my girl! DC is the shit! Buz Luhrman’s movies are crap! ;)

 **Even:** You did hurt my feelings now Eira… Now you need to walk home from Line tomorrow..  </3 and Isak FUCK YOU ( i love you)

 **Eira:** You will pick me up either way, because you love me ;*  <3 I know daddy, DC is the shit! Bro fist on that! 

**Isak:** *Bro fist*

 **Even:** Dissed… :´(

 **Eira:** I will go thru the pain and watch Romeo and Juliet with you <3

 **Even:** I promised you will love it!  <33

 **Eira:** We will see ;) But take care love you  <33

 **Isak:** We will! Love you too <3

 **Even:** Love you <33

  
They met Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus outside the pub. ''Hey, how is the daddy life Jonas'' Isak said playfully. ''It's great, I can't describe how much I love her. The sleep we can discuss, also the diapers'' ''Awww, haha, time for a refreshing drink then maybe?” Magnus offered. “Yeah, needed” Jonas pulled the door and they went inside.  
  
Norway lead with 3-1 against Denmark. They didn’t always watch ice hockey but when they did they did it together. It looked promising.

Isak went to the bathroom. There were only another man in there washing his hands, soon on his way out, no line. It was a great evening and Eira seemed to have a good time at Line´s, which he could tell by her snapchat story, they were having a bath in the outdoor tub.

The match was in it's third period, Norway was probably going to win. Also he and Even would have the night all by themselves.

When he was going to wash his hands he realised the man was still standing there. He didn't wash his hands anymore, just stood there. He looked about forty maybe fifty.

There were only two sinks, Isak washed his hands in the other one, next to the man. It was a little bit awkward. He met the man´s stare in the mirror, Isak quickly faced his hands. He didn't dry them, he wanted to leave as fast as he could. As he grabbed the handle he got pulled back.

“Where are you going sexy” Isak panicked. The man pulled him close to him, forced his waist against his crotch. He grinded on him, Isak tried to push him away. “What the fuck dude, get away from me” “Don't you want a little bit of fun? My house is all empty tonight” the man tried kissing his neck aggressively, he felt the man's erection against his thigh, Isak spit him in the face. “Get away from me!” angrily the man threw a punch in his face. “So you´re spitting now? Huh? Really?”

Isak broke away from the grip and sprinted towards the door. The man luckily didn't follow him. Isak stopped by the bar and ordered a beer. He touched the area by his eye where he had been hit, it ached. It wasn't swollen, no blood no bruise. He catched his breathe. That did not just happen. He felt embarrassed. How could he look Even in the eye. His stomach was twisted.

The bartender gave him a beer and Isak walked over to their table, leaning on it. “Hey Isak, what took you so long you missed Norway´s fourth goal, it was unbelievable!” Mahdi shook his head enthusiastically, he was stunned. “It was the sickest line, had to wait for, like, ten minutes!” he took a sip from the beer. “Yeah haha, well that sucked. You should´ve seen it, it was like this” Even showed him the goal in some kind of charade. Isak looked at him and chuckled, he didn´t dare look at him for too long. “It was dope. Do you want more drinks? Did you try that… uhm... the pink one. Wait I´ll other you one you will love it I promise!” Even apparently went to buy him a drink.

“He´s all zippy haha he haven´t even drunk more than like two beers and some random drink. Damn it I´m not that buzzed after ten shots hahah” Magnus chortled. Isak shrugged smiling. Honestly he wanted to get really drunk by now. Mahdi was driving anyways.

Suddenly he felt someone pinching his ass. He turned around, rolling his eyes, smiling at Even. But it wasn´t Even, it was that man again. “Ya sure you don´t wanna come over at my place sugar” the man grinned, grabbing his waist. “Get off of me you fucking creep” Isak pushed him away. But the man flew onto him and pressed his lips on his trying to stick his tongue in his mouth.

Before the boys could react the man was on the ground, blood running down his cheek. “Don´t you fucking dare touch my husband!” Even was over him, punching his face hit after hit whilst the man managed to get some punches in as well, trying to protect himself. Isak froze.

Jonas ran over trying to carry Even away from the now bloody man. Mahdi and Magnus tried help separating them two as the guards stopped Even. “Let go off me” Even tried to get away from their grip. They carried him out.

It hit him, he was manic, he was having an episode. Damn it why hadn´t he noticed. damnitdamnitdamnit. Isak ran after. “He doesn´t mean it, please let him go! He´s bipolar… he´s having an episode” Even started to freak out and so did he. The guards tried pushing him into the car. “Please he´s manic let him go it won't happen again” Isak plead. “He´s a danger to the public” one of the guards sputtered as he accidentally hit Even´s head in the car door.

Isak was frightened, they hurt Even. “Isak… please…” Even was so scared he couldn´t bare it. They we´re going to put him in a cell all alone. “He can´t be alone, please” The guard snorted. “Go home faggot. Next time you cheat maybe do it a bit more discreet.” enough. He pushed the guard, again and again, they couldn´t take his Even away from him in this condition but the other guard locked him in his arms. Isak tried get away, screaming and cursing at them.

“Hey, let him go! He hasn´t done anything, he´s just worried for his husband, you got to realise that.” Magnus had been running after them, rest of the boy´s after him. The guards put him down in order to let Jonas and Magnus take Isak aside. “I´m s-so sorry Even I… I´ll be there soon I promise okay.. it´ll be okay” Even gave him an unsure nod as they carried Isak to their car. He could tell the pain and self blame hidden in that nod. He felt the tears coming, all he wanted was to hug him tight.

Mahdi whom was sober talked to the guards. If the boy´s weren´t there he would probably be in a cell as well, maybe he wanted to. As long as Even wouldn´t be alone. Mahdi walked towards them with one of the guards. “We can pick him up at the station, but it´ll take a while, tests and stuff”. The guard next to Mahdi threateningly looked down at Isak, tall and big as he was. “We don´t want you here at our place any other time, none of you.” he looked every person in the eye. “None of you” then he walked to the car and they drove away. Away with Even.

 

Mahdi offered himself to drive Isak to the station. He hadn’t taken a glas, because he wanted to be sober if Mari called him. They left the other boys at their homes, they had families waiting for them and they weren't able to pick Even up before half past one. They headed to the police station as soon as they could.

  
Isak looked out through the window, he couldn’t see much, the winter darkness surrounded them. The only thought that went through his mind was that everything was his fault. He should have left the bar as fast as he could, he should have told the boys about the bathroom visit, he should have noticed that Even was manic, he showed all the signs. He had been tired a lot recently, was up until late unable to sleep, he had a higher sexdrive he could tell, maybe he had been more enthusiastic too. Didn’t the medicine work? Wasn’t he getting better? It was his fault that Even was manic, that they were on the way to the station.

  
‘’Isak, stop blaming yourself’’ Mahdi said interrupting his thoughts. ‘’What?’’ ‘’I can see you cursing yourself for this and it’s not your fault that Even is manic, what happened isn’t your fault’’ ‘’It’s… I should have seen the signs… We have been married for fourteen years, I should know them by now’’ he kept staring out the window. ‘’Isak.. stop.. Both of you have been really busy’’ ‘’It doesn’t matter Mahdi.. He is my husband and i should have seen it coming’’ 

He was sobbing quietly, not wanting Mahdi to notice. The only thing he wanted right now was to be by his husband's side. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He was afraid of checking it, but he needed to. A message.

 **Eira:** Dad! What is happening?? I overheard Magnus and Vilde… He said something about daddy fighting someone?! Are you two okay??

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

**Isak:** I’m sorry... I didn’t want you to find out in this way.. Yeah.. Daddy was in a fight but don’t worry about it, it will be okay! Try to sleep now princess ! Love you <3  
 ****

 **Eira:** Okay…. But, can you please pick me up?? I really want to sleep at home!   
****

**Isak:** Of course, i will tell Vilde and Magnus, that we will pick you up <3

‘’Who was it?’’ ‘’Eira, we have to pick her up, after Even’’ ‘’Okay’’

  
They walked towards the entré. He was scared, he didn’t know which stage Even was in. Mahdi opened the door and they walked in. His heart was in his throat. An officer met them and showed them the way to Even’s drunk cell. There he laid. It hurt him to see his husband lying there all huddled on an orange, hard madras behind bars.

The officer opened the cell door and Isak walked over to Even. ‘’Honey, I’m here now, let’s go home’’ He only got a mumble as respons. Isak shaked him carefully, no sign, just random mumbled words. ‘’What have you done to him…?’’ something was way off.. ‘’He gave us resistance, so we needed to give him sedative’’Isak couldn’t believe his ears, they had drugged his husband down. ‘’WHAT? Are you fucking stupid, you can’t drug him. Isn´t it against the law or something?!’’ ‘’Like I said, he gave us resistance and he was baleful. I don’t have time to for your shit now, so just take your husband and leave’’ the officer punctuated every word, as if he was dumb. ‘’And how should we do that, when he is all drugged?!’’ ‘’Not my problem’’ _If he could just punch the fucking man._

They managed to get Even up from the madras. He was heavy and groggy, Isak put his arm round his waist trying to support Even, Mahdi helped him. He could barely walk.

  
When they reached the exit the officer yelled ‘’Maybe next time you shouldn't cheat’’ He could hear the other officers laugh. Mahdi looked at Isak and shook his head meaningly at Isak. “It isn’t worth it”

  
Isak sat in the backseat with Even. It was quiet, you could only hear tires against concrete. Even was lining against the window, still a little bit gone. Isak grabbed his hand in his and rubbed it gently.

  
They drove up on the driveway till Fossbakkens house. ‘’I’m just going to get Eira and then I will be back’’ Isak said and kissed Even’s temple. He didn’t respond.

  
Magnus opened the door. ‘’Hey, how is everything going?’’ ‘’Hey… I don’t know right now..’’ ‘’I understand… I’m sorry that she heard us talking about it, I thought she slept’’ ‘’Is not your fault Mags... ‘’ ‘’I know, but anyway’’   
Eira came downstairs and ran into her dad’s arms. They hugged. ‘’Is he okay?’’ Isak looked at his daughter, she was worried or even scared. Even wasn’t okay, not for the moment, but he can’t tell her that. ‘’It will be okay, let’s go home and sleep now’’ Magnus nodded at them and they walked towards the car. ‘’You can sit in the front seat with Mahdi’’ Eira nodded.

By Isak’s help he stumbled into the house. Everything was dull. His face and hands ached. the stairs was difficult to walk but they managed. His body was heavy and weird. He couldn’t think straight. They got into the bedroom, Isak helped him with the clothes. He wanted to say sorry for everything he had caused. But he couldn’t make his tongue move. Just some vague memories came to his mind, something about a man, he felt angry, but his head didn’t cooperate. It hurt so bad. Isak had went downstairs to get his pills. He laid down and after some seconds he were out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will try to upload every Sunday but sometimes we aren't able to and sometimes we will give you two chapters a week, it adds up okay xx


End file.
